Camping with the Dragons
by Blizzard20
Summary: It's summer break. And the Wasabi gang goes camping at the forrest of Seaford. Everyone has a great time but suddenly everything goes wrong. What they dont know is that the Black Dragons are behind it.
1. Chapter 1

**Camping with the Dragons**

_**Hey everyone! So I have a new here. I dont have much to say so I hope you guys enjoy reading!**_

_**I do no own Kickin' it it belongs to Disney**_

"I'm so exited for summer break." Kim stated while watching the clock which is hanging on the creamy coloured wall of the classroom. The clock says it's 2.58 PM, two minutes away from summer break.

"Yeah," Jerry replaid. "Two months no school, two months no homeworks and two months no detention." The friends laughed about the last thing what the latino boy said.

" Exactly, a summer with karate, much campfires, no school and the most important thing; a whole summer fun with my best friends." Jack said. The rest of the class was still watching the clock on the wall.

_**2.59 PM. Just one little minute**_

"Attention please," Mrs. Jones the mathteacher anouced. "I see it's only a few seconds untill summer break, so I want to wish everyone a lovely summer and I'll see you all next schoolyear." There was only 15 seconds left. The whole classroom counted untill zero.

_**"10,**_

_**9,**_

_**8,**_

_**7,**_

_**6,**_

_**5,**_

_**4,**_

_**3,**_

_**2,**_

_**1!"**_

_**Riiiinnnnggggggggg!**_

Then Jerry jumped of his seat and running to the exit of the classroom while he shouted: "FREEDOM! WOOHOO!" Not even a second later the rest of the class run and shouted out of the classroom with happiness and exitiness.

**At Falafel Phil's**

"Finally, summer break! The time to chill down and to do nothing." Jack said while taking a falafelball and putting it in his mouth.

"Well," Milton said. "Every summer I make a 10-things-to-do-list, it's a list of ten things that I want do to before-"

"We know what it is." Kim interrupted. "But why a list?"

"Well if I get bored during the break I can do some things of the list to get less bored." Milton said.

"Okay, three things." Jerry stated. "One; Who the heck gets bored during summer break? I mean its SUMMERBREAK! Two; Why do you make a list when it is summer vacation? I mean two months no school! You can do whatever you want during this two months. And the last but not least; Can I see your list?"

The red-haired boy gave his list to his latino-friend. Jerry readed the whole list like it was an intresting book he readed.

"Uhum, I see." Jerry said. Milton, Jack and Kim gave Jerry a confused look. "You know Milton, this list isn't that bad." Jerry stated.

"Really? Isn't it?"

"Yes it is! I mean to-do-thing #3: Watching the sunset with friends. I mean how silly is that?" Jerry said.

"Is it that bad?" Milton asked disappointed. "Let me see." Jack said. Jerry handed the list to Jack, that Jack readed it with Kim who was sitting next to him. "It isn't that bad." Jack said.

"Yeah, look at #5; making campfires and tell scary stories. That sounds pretty cool." The blonde girl said.

"No it isnt cool, its silly. I mean who needs a list to make fun?" Jerry said.

"Yeah, I think your right. It's just a stupid list. You cant make fun with a piece of paper. You make fun with your best friends." Milton admited. Jerry grabbed the list of Milton's hand. He made a ball of the paper and threw it away.

"Well, lets go to the dojo." Kim suggested.

"Yeah, great idea." The four friends payed the bills and left Falafel Phil's and went to dojo whats just straight across the restaurant. Still at the Falafel's a few tables further where the Wasaba-gang just sat the Black Dragons were eating there balls, a few moments later Frank noticed the volded piece of paper next to his seat on the floor. He grabbed the piece of paper and unvolded it. On the piece of paper stood;

_**Milton Grubnick's Summer To-do-list**_

_**#1: Go Camping in the forest of Seaford with friends**_

_**#2: Stall our tent**_

_**#3: Watch the sunset with friends**_

_**#4: Catch fish and swim at the lake**_

_**#5: Making campfires and tell scary stories**_

_**#6: Climb the highest tree in the forest**_

_**#7: Find the nest of the Silver Pigeon**_

_**#8: Train karate **_

_**#9: Having fun with friends**_

_**#10: Having the greatest summer ever**_

Frank grinned at the piece of paper. "Hey guys, I think I know what we are going to do this summer."

**At the dojo**

The four friends walked in the dojo. " Hey guys!" Rudy said with much energy like always. "Are you guys ready to have the most awesomest summer ever?"

"Yeah-"

"Because I have everything that we need in the forrest this summer. I have a map, a large tent, 300 pieces of marshmallows, flashlights, walkie talkies, water, board games, and a lots of other stuff." Rudy said exiting while putting a large and heavy bag next to him.

"Woah! Thats a large bag!" Kim stated.

"Large?" Rudy said. " We have more than ten bags and this one is the smallest of them!" The kids stared with disbelieve went they saw Rudy carring another bag which was three times larger than the first one. "Are you serious Rudy? We have to carry heavy large bags all way to the forrest!?" Kim said while Rudy still carring some larger bags from his office to the dojo. "No," Rudy simply replied. " Oh, wait a minute... Yes we have to!" Rudy picked the last bags from his office. "So I think we are ready to go."

"Yeah, just wait a sec, Im getting my own stuff from my locker." Jack said, and walked in the direction of the lockers followed by Jerry, Milton and Kim.

"Alright, Im waiting outside the dojo!" Rudy said to the four pupils and friends of him.

A moment later all five of them were standing outside in the mall in front of the Wasabi Dojo. Rudy was parting who should carry what.

"Uhmm, Jack, you carry those three bags. Jerry those two. And I will carry the ones that left over." Rudy said.

"Rudy, thats only one small bag!" Jerry said. "Thats not fair!"

"Hey! It is the heaviest of all the bags!" Jerry stated.

"No it isn't!" Milton said.

"You know what I'm moving already, see you guys at the forrest!" Rudy said. Rudy walked to the exit of the mall struggling with his 'heavy' small bag.

"He cant leave us like this!" Jack said.

"Ow, no worries Jack." Milton said. " I called my mother and I asked if she could drop as at the forrest and she said yes."

"Thank God!" Kim said with much relieve.

"Bye mom!" Milton said waving at the car that drove away. "So, I see that Rudy still doesn't arive."

"Of course he still doesnt arive I mean its 5 km from the center." Jack said.

A few moments later Rudy arrived crawling. He looked like someone who didn't drink for days.

"W-wat-er!" Rudy begged. Jerry picked a bottle of water from the bag which was filled with water and food and gave it to Rudy. Rudy opened the bottle and drank the semi of the bottle. "How do you guys get here so fast!?"

" Miltons mother dropped us." Kim said. "We wanted to take you to, but you were already gone."

"Are you serious!" The out of breathted sensei said, and took a sip of his semi-bottle of water. "However we are now at forrest!" Jerry took a deep breath. "Ah, can you smell the smell of adventure?"

"The only thing I smell are rotten woods, poo of animals, and Rudy's sweat." Kim said with her dirty face.

"Haha, very funny!" Rudy said with sarcasm. "However, guys! I think its time to find the right place to stall our marquee."

All of them agreed and entered the forrest. Everyone was carrying their bags. Expect Rudy which was taking the lead and carried his small, little bag. "It's so heavy!" Kim said while struggling to search their place to stall their big tent. "Can we have a small break before we move on?"

"No, we cant." Rudy said. "Because I think we found the perfect location to spend our week on." It was a perfect open field to stall the tent and make campfires. It also had a big lake with clear blue water. And the location also had a nice view at the centre of Seaford.

"Wow!" The four of them said in unison.

"This is a pretty awesome place." Jerry said while putting his backbags of and started to observate the place.

"Yeah," Kim said and pointed at the lake. "Look at that lake, its so beautiful!"

"Its awesome Rudy, how did you find this place?" Jake asked while still looking around the place.

"Find?" Rudy asked confused. "I didn't even know which direction I was taking."

The four teens gave him a weird look.

"But what if we've had gotten lost?" Jerry asked.

"I have a compas!" Jerry said.

"Do you know how a compass works?" Milton questioned.

"Uhmm, yeah?" Rudy answerd like he wasn't hundred procent sure about his answer. "You know what, lets set our tent, its getting dark."

"Rudy, its 5.30, its still brightly clear." Kim said while watching on her watch.

"Are we gonna stall our tent or what!" Rudy said whos trying to quit the discussion.

All of them agreed. First thing they do is trying to find the bag where the tent is in it. Each of them opened random bags, in those bags the could flashlights untill little pocketknifes. After a while of opening bags and searching in it Milton find the bag where the tent is in it.

"I find it!" Milton said.

"Ah, finally!" Rudy said. "Now we can start the set our own big marquee."

"Sounds great Rudy, but isn't it smart if we seperate some things, like searching wood for a campfire." Jack suggested.

"Yeah, thats a good idea Jack!" Rudy said. "Uhmm... Milton, Jerry and I will stay here to set the marquee. You and Kim should find some wood for the campfire for tonight."

The four friends agreed. Jack and Kim went deeper in the forrest to find wood while Jerry and Milton stayed to help Rudy to set up the tent.

"So guys, lets start!" Rudy said. Rudy took a pole and hit it with an hammer in the ground.

"Uhmm Rudy," Milton said. "Isn't it easier if I get the instructions?"

"Instructions? Why do we need the instructions? I really know what we are doing." Rudy said while hitting another pole in the ground.

"Are you sure, Rudy?" Milton asked.

"Yeah, Im sure! I can handle a simple tent. If been grown up in the nature, you know?" Rudy said like he was telling a story. "Thats why people call me; Father Nature."

"If you say so." Jerry said and continued with following orders from Rudy.

They are busy for a while. Milton and Jerry are still taking orders from Rudy.

"Okay, twist the rope on the pole and pull up the plastic-wall or how do call that thing." Rudy commanded, Rudy was telling the last 45 minutes random stuff and didn't know what he talking about. "So I think we're ready!" Rudy said if he cleared the picture of the tent out of his view. "Doesnt it look like two drupples of water?" Rudy asked proudly.

"No, it doesn't." Jerry said. "It looks like a fort that a four year-old kid make."

"I totally agree with Jerry." Milton said. "I mean, if you look at the picture and if you look at our tent. Than you see that our marquee doesnt have a door, windows, that plastic wall-thing, and even a roof!"

Rudy looked very disappointed and give a sigh. "Okay, where are the instructions?" he said.

"Soo." Jack said to Kim.

"Soo." Kim replied. Kim and Jack where carrying some wood of the forrest for a campfire. They nearly talked to eachother those 30 minutes that is causing an awkward silence.

"Beautiful weather, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"It's summer Jack." Kim said. "Of course it is nice weather."

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "Right..." Jack said causing another awkward silence. The last few weeks the 'communication' of the two frienss got not so well caused by a little fight/discussion. Sinds that time they never talked that much with eachother like they did before. Jack tried to break the silence.

"Uhmm, Kim?" Jack tried to take the antention of Kim.

"What?"

"Could I ask you something?" Jack asked.

"Well, ask."

"Do you still like me?" Jack asked. "I mean as a friend." he said quickly.

"Why?"

"First answer my question." Jack said.

"Of course I like you. But why do you ask that?" Kim asked.

"Well, sinds that little fight of us we talked we even didn't have a small chat with eachother. And what I'm asking for a couple of days in my head is; Am I the problem?"

"Why do you think that? There isn't a problem with me or with us!" Kim said that starting to get a bit filled with anger.

"Yes, there is a problem between us! You're the one that's acting weird near me! It's like you don't wanna talk with me if Im starting a conservation with you. It looks like your trying to avoid me the couple of weeks!"

"So I'm the one who's acting weird!?" Kim said full filled with anger and a bit of sadness. "You know what? Don't you dare to ever talk with me!" Kim said walking fast in the direction of the marquee and the guys.

"Kim! Please wait!" Jack yelled while trying to stop her.

"No, just leave me alone!" Kim yelled. For the second time in a few weeks Kim had a fight with her crush. Kim falled in love with Jack since the time that Jack saved her at the dance prom at school and later she danced with Jack all covered in chocolate. But since she just got heavy feelings for Jack she just start getting weird and don't know what to do around him. The feelings for Jack could also ruin their friendship. Not only for them. But also for the whole gang.

Kim still kept walking at the same speed and heart Jack still shouting her name. She just ignored him and after a while Jack also stopped. So they just walked in silent alway to Rudy and the rest.

They finally arrived at the marquee. The marquee is dark-orange coloured. It's two metres high and in the marquee fits more than eight people.

"Awesome, isn't it?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Kim said trying to ger so exited as possible.

"It was very easy." Rudy stated. Milton and Jerry who where standing behind Rudy gave signs to Jack and Kim dad it wasn't true what he was saying.

"By the way, Kim and I have got the wood." Jack said and putted his wood down. Kim did the same.

"Thats great!" Rudy said and watched his watch. "I see it's almost seven o'clock, and I'm hungry. Are we going to eat, if got pizza!"

All of them agreed and went inside the big orange tent. They all sat down on the comfy floor of the large marquee. Rudy gave everyone a bottle of soda, later he grabbed from a bag a large pizza box. When Rudy opened the box they save a huge pepperoni pizza. Then Rudy raised his bottle of soda in the air.

"Well I want to give a 'cheerse' for having the best summer with my best friends." Rudy said.

"Cheers!" The four said while rising their bottle and took a sip from their soda. The next thing they did was eating their pizza with much exitment and talking. But still no conservation between Jack and Kim.

They we're done with eating and decided what they are going to do.

"So whats up next?" Milton asked.

"I don't know." Rudy said. "Maybe a few of us could just prepaire to make the campfire and the others just do sonething what they want to do." Rudy suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." Kim said. "What if Milton and I help Rudy with the campfire-stuff, and you guys go on a walk or something."

"If you say so." Jerry said who already start walking away with Jack next to him.

"Just make sure you guys be back before dark." Rudy said when the two boys almost disappeared in the bunch of trees.

**This was the first chapter, I hoped you all enjoyed :)**

**Tell me what you think to put it in your review. You guys would help me by sending some ideas and tips to make this story better. **

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone :) its me again**

**First of all; I wanna thank everyone who reads this story. But I specailly want to thank the people who reviewed, followed and favorited! And for the ones who reviewed thanks for tip/opinion/ideas it really helps!**

**I dont wanna talk to much so here is chapter two! ENJOY :)**

**(-)**

"So, good luck guys!" Rudy said while walking to the tent.

"Wait, arent you gonna help us?" Kim asked.

"With what?" Rudy asked.

"Well I dont know," Kim said sarcastic. "Maybe with the CAMPFIRE!?" Kim said while getting a bit irritated by the behaviours of Rudy.

"Oowh, with that." Rudy said. "But no. I have to do some things in the tent. So see ya!" With that Rudy disappeared in the large-sized tent.

Kim groaned with anger. "Did you see that Milton?!" Kim asked

"What?" Milton replied.

"That!" Kim said pointing at the tent. "Rudy! He is doing nothing! I bet he is just taking a nap in the tent."

"Thats just typicall Rudy-behaviour." Milton said. "No worries, you will get used it. But we need to hurry by the way, otherwise we have a campfire without a fire."

"Okay totally get it." Kim said. "But could you help me with making the campfire, because I'm kinda new with the campfire-stuff."

"No problem Kim." Milton said. "Its very easy, just collect stuff that burn easily and turn it on with a lucifer and just add some wood to make the fire bigger.

"Sounds like alot of work, but I think Ill handle it." Kim said. "By the way I have to go to the toilet... So wheres the toilet?"

Milton didn't answer but he only gave a shovel to Kim and pointed at the bushes.

Kim gave a disgusting look at the shovel. "I hate camping." Kim said and walked to the direction of the bushes.

(**At Falafel Phils)**

"Okay, so this is the plan." Frank said to the four other Black Dragons. They sat around the tabel at Phils to prank the Wasabi's in the forrest. "First we gotta find out where they stalled the tent, the forrest isn't that big so it's must be easy find them. Then we stall our tent just like 500 metres next to the Wasabi-tent. And last but not least, make their summer misserable as possible."

"Wauw," A Black Dragon named Carl said**(btw im just creating some names for the Black Dragons if you dont mind). **"Thats a pretty smart idea. Who made it?"

"I did." Frank said with his goofy smile.

"You did?" Mike asked. "Really?"

"Why does it suprise you so much." Frank said. "That I'm in the 7th grade doesnt mean that I cant make any prank-plans."

"Okay." The others said while Frank explained the rest of his plan.

"Uhmm wait a sec," Dylan said. "This whole plan sounds also like you want to admit your love to that Kim-girl."

"Yeah, duhh," Frank said. " Her hair smells so good!"

A few seconds later their sensei Ty walked in. "Hey guys." He said. "Whats that piece of paper at the table?"

"Ow, thats a tissue-paper." Frank answered while he didn't know Ty was talking about the paper with all the notes on it.

Ty rolled his eyes. "That bigger piece of paper." He said.

"That are just some notes to prank the Wasabi Dojo, nothing special." Frank answered.

"Prank?!" Ty said a bit furious. "Didn't you guys learned everything at the dojo! Rule number one; Have respect for eachother and you guys are going to break that rule! I'm so ashamed!"

"But Rudy is also in the complot." Mike said.

"Really? If he is I'm going to help you guys!" Ty said and take a seat next to his pupils. "So whats the plan?"

**(At the forrest)**

"I see that you have some probs." Jerry said to Jack while they were walking a random direction next to eachother.

"I dont have any problems Jerry." Jack lied

"Dude, I know you much longer than today, and I see whenever your not okay."

"Maybe I have some probs, but I'll know for you it doesnt care." Jack said.

"Maybe your right dude," Jerry replied. "I mean the only things I do care about are my friends."

"Okay, but-"

"And hot chicks, karate, my dance moves, the Spanish language, my hair and-" Jerry said

"I got your point." Jack interrupted. "Its about a girl."

Aha, I knew it loverboy," Jerry teased. "Tell me more about her."

"Well she has beautiful curly blonde hair, Its almost pretty as mine." Jack said.

"Aha." Jerry said. "Go on."

"Well has a very nice personality, but is a fighter at the same time."

"I see." Jerry said. "How are her dancemoves? 'Cause can she dance like this?" Jerry than dance his famous shuffle.

"Her dancemoves are... Not bad..." Jack strubbled.

"Its Kim isn't it." Jerry said.

"What? No.." Jack struggled. "Who am I kidding? How did you know?"

"Well, everybody knew already you and Kim like eachother." Jerry said.

"Is it that obvious?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Jerry said. "And by the way, Kim and dancemoves are a wrong combo, and I really mean wrong! Its just like hearing you singing."

Jack gave Jerry a warning look.

"Okay, chill man." Jerry said.

"Dude, please be serious." Jack said getting irritates by Jerry.

"Okay, okay." Jerry said. "So whats the prob between you and Kim?"

"Well it started a few weeks ago. Kim and I were just sparring at the dojo as normally. So after the training I threated Kim at Phil's for a shake. We were just talking about random stuff. But suddenly Kim got upset about something, I dont know what, maybe I said something wrong. But anyway, she wasn't in the mood for talking anymore. And later she wanted to go home, I asked her if I could walk her home, but she said no. She never rejected on me if I asked to walk her home. Sinds that moment I send her messages threw Whatsapp, Facebook and other social media, the only thing I got were short answer like yes or no, or I got nothing. So I tried to talk to her in personal and at school. It is like she is trying to escape from me. But finally I got my chance to talk to her. We ended up arguing. And our contact get worser. And we arguid again a few hours ago. And Jerry, I really dont know what to do." Jack explained

"Wow, that really doesn't sound like Kim." Jerry replied. "I mean Kim is kinda a girl like if you say something wrong or insult her, she will just kick your ass. But you know what? I'll talk to Kim and let her explain her part of the story."

"Thanks man." Jack said while giving Jerry a (guy)hug. " I knew you was the right person to listen to me and give some advice."

"No probs bro." Jerry said. "Thats why people call me 'The Girl Expert'.

"Nobody calls you like that." Jack said.

"They do Jack." Jerry said. "They do."

(-)

"Okay Milton, I think we have everything to start the campfire." Kim said while grabbing her checklist.

"Thats great!" Milton said. "So what do we have?"

"Uhmm, lets see, we have wood, flamebull stuff, water, sand, flashlights, lucifers, sleepingbags, and marshmallows."

"Perfect," Milton said. "The only thing we have to do now is start the fire."

"Okay." Kim said. "You know what Milton, I had a pretty fun time spending my time with you."

"Yeah. Me either Kim." Milton said. "You did a pretty good job for making a campfire for the first time."

Kim blushed. "Aw, thanks. But I think we should spend more time together. Maybe when we finished this camping-stuff we could maybe just grab a movie?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Milton asked a bit confused.

"What! No, no, no..." Kim struggled. "Just as friends!"

"Oowh." Milton said. "Because if it was a date it would be totally weird and awkward. I mean YOU and I on a date."

"Yeah, weird." Kim said soft and a bit hurted.

"But yeah, i'd like to go to the movies with you." Milton said.

"Okay, cool." Kim said with a smile.

"By the way, we have to hurry, its getting dark and we still dont have a fire. So if you could help me putting some wood at the fire place." Milton said.

"No problem, just wait a sec." Kim said.

"Okay, but could you tell me where the wood is?" Milton asked searching for the wood.

"Yeah, its just over ther-" Kim said while pointing at a empty ground. "Where the heck is the wood! It was there a minute ago!"

"Kim, relax. Maybe there is a logic solution for this." Milton said.

"Like?"

"Well, maybe a group of birds flew over and grabbed the wood with them to build a big bird nest." Milton explained.

"Or maybe a squirrel did." Kim said while pointing to a tree with squirrel on it and holded a large piece of wood. "That herbal stole our stuff!"

Then Rudy came out of the tent. "Guys, why are you screaming?"

"That squirrel stole our wood." Milton said and pointed at the three.

"Wood. Are you guys yelling about wood. I mean we are at the forrest! Wood is every where!" Rudy said.

"Well I ques you are right Rudy, I mean- Wait a second! Is that squirr,el eating a marshmallow!" Kim said.

"What!" Rudy runned to the bags next to the tent to check or those marshmallows also were stolen. "Nooo! He has all the marshmallows! We have to catch that squirrel!"

(-)

"Okay, step one: Find out where they are." Frank said. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well, we are in a group, we have walkie-talkies, so I think we just must to split up." Carl suggested.

"Its not a bad idea," Mike said. "I guess we should try it."

"Okay I'll go with Mike and we will go to the north side." Carl said.

"I guess I then go with Brad." Jason said. "We will take east."

"And what about me?" Frank asked.

"You can go alone." Brad said. "Or are you to affraid to walk alone in a forrest?"

"Im not scared!" Frank exclaimed.

"Great." Carl said. "Then you'll talk the east side."

"Okay, but I still have one question." Frank said. "Which direction is east?"

The other Dragons facepalmed at the typically Frank-action. Carl pointed at to the east direction.

"That way." Brad pointed. "But remember, we use our walkie talkies to be connected to eachother. So if you got a sign of the Wasabies or in case of an emergancy just let us know."

With that the spitted out.

**A little while later**

_"Frank and others, can you here me? Over." _Jason said threw walkie.

_"Jupp, did you find anything? Over." _Frank asked.

"_Actually, yes." Brad said. "We saw those guys, uhmm what are their names... I guess Jack and Jerry? However, their walking in the direction of the lake."_

_"And where are you?" _Carl asked_._

_"Were hidding behind a tree." _Brad answered.

"_Okay, just follow them, and let us know if you find more about them. Over and out." _Mike said.

With that Jason and Brad followed Jerry and Jack. They followed them untill the tent of the Warriors. So they hided behind a tree to let the others know the location of the Warriors.

"_Hey guys, we found it!" Jason whispered at the walkie talkie._

_"Thats awesome!" _Carl said. "_So where are they?"_

_"The lake." _Jason said. "_I guess we have to go back before we got snapped."_

Jason and Carl were just about to move untill something fell on Brad's head.

"Auw!" Brad yelled from the pain.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Jason whispered at the blond boy. "Their just a few metres behind us!"

"I dont know what happened." Brad replied. "The only thing I know is that something fell on my head, like a brick of wood or something. And the other thing I know is that I have a huge headache right now!"

**A little while later**

"Okay guys!" Frank said. "We have completed step one. So I think its time for step two."

"And that is?" Mike asked.

"Creating the pranks." Frank said with an evil laugh.

"Well this is a bit awkward for us." Carl said.

_**End chapter two**_

_**I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.**_

_**Next update Saterday or Sunday. Sorry if its sounds a bit long but its summer break in Holland and im much outside these days.**_

_**I wish you all a love summer! :)**_


End file.
